This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Reclining furniture typically comprises a furniture member that includes a seat base, a seat back positioned adjacent to and extending away from a rearward end of the seat base, and a legrest adjacent to a forward end of the seat base. The furniture member may be a reclining chair, a reclining sofa, or other piece of reclining furniture. The seat back of such furniture members is typically configured to pivot or tilt relative to the seat base between an upright position and a reclined position. The legrest of such furniture members is typically configured to move relative to the seat base between a retracted position and an extended position. The tilting of the seat back and movement of the legrest is typically actuated either manually (e.g. by one or more levers) or by a powered mechanism (e.g. an electrically powered linear actuator). Movement of the legrest may occur independently of the tilting of the seat back, or alternatively, movement of the legrest may occur concurrently with the tilting of the seat back.
The legrest of reclining furniture members is typically supported by a pair of pantograph or scissor legrest mechanisms that include a number of linkages. These linkages allow the legrest to fold away under the seat base when the legrest is moved from the extended position to the retracted position.